Guess Who's Back
by pailyforeverstories
Summary: The Liars go to a Halloween party. Paige get's kidnapped!


Guess Who's Back

**Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are walking home from school on Halloween. Now that "A" is gone and they can finally stop worrying and have fun on this holiday and to celebrate they're going to noel Kahn's Halloween party.**

**Spencer:** Emily what are you going as?

**Emily:** Paige and are going as a cop and a prisoner.

**Aria:** Let me guess you're the prisoner.

**Emily:** Yes it was Paige's idea.

**Hanna:** So you and Paige are good now?

**Emily:** We were always good we just needed to figure some things out.

**Hanna:** She's right I was out with them the other night and trust me they couldn't stop starring at each other long enough to see that I was so drunk I fell on a stranger.

**Emily:** That did not happen.

**Hanna:** I'm not wrong with the starring part.

**Emily blushes. She feels strong arms wrap around her waist. She turns around quickly to see Paige.**

**Emily:** Hey, Wassup?

**Paige:** Nothing much just wanted to see my girl. Hey Guys.

**Spencer, Aria, Hanna:** Hey.

**Emily:** Are we still on for tonight?

**Paige:** Yeah of course I wouldn't miss it.

**Paige kisses Emily on the cheek.**

**Hanna:** You 2 are so cute.

**Paige:** Thanks Marin

**Spencer:** We'll see you 2 at the party but we have got to go bye guys.

**Everyone said their good byes to the couple. Emily and Paige were left alone.**

**Paige:** Did you tell them yet?

**Emily:** No but I will tonight when we meet up with them tonight.

**Paige:** You promised you'd tell them today.

**Emily:** It's kind of sudden.

**Paige:** But as your fiancé I think they should know you don't want them to find out from someone else first.

**Emily:** I promise I'll tell them at the party.

**Paige:** Okay I have to go get ready for tonight I'll see you later.

**Paige gives Emily a quick kiss and leaves. All Emily could think about was what if her friends think it is too soon for them to be engaged. Emily goes home and gets ready and meets the girls up for the party. But Paige hasn't shown up yet and Paige isn't answering any of Emily's texts or phone calls.**

**Emily:** I am getting really worried she isn't answering.

**Spencer:** Em relax she'll call.

**That's exactly when Emily's phone rings and its Paige. She answered the call.**

**Paige on the phone:** Leave me alone get away from me.

**Phone shuts off. Emily starts freaking out.**

**Emily:** Paige is in trouble I need to go find her now.

**Aria:** Emily wait calm down breathe everything is going to be fine.

Emily's phone chimes. It's a text from "A".

_**Do as I say and your fiancé stays alive. – A**_

**Hanna:** Wait a minute fiancée, Emily is there something you're not telling us?

**Emily:** Paige and I are engaged, I'll explain everything later but you have to help me find her please.

**Spencer:** Yeah of course we'll help you find her. We just have to do what "A" tells us to do.

**Emily:** Okay.

**After a while more and more people started showing up to the party. They still haven't heard from "A "yet.**

**Meanwhile Paige was tied up in the basement. All they could do is hope the best to get out of here alive.**

**At the party Emily was still waiting then that's when she got a text form Paige.**

_**I'm okay; I'm in the basement of a white house on 33 oak ave come alone. - P**_

**Spencer:** Emily is everything okay?

**Emily:** Yeah I'm fine I'm just going to go for a walk I'll be back.

**Spencer:** Okay are you sure I can come with you.

**Emily:** No I'll be fine.

**Emily gets her car keys and drives to the address Paige gave her. When she got there she goes down to the basement and sees Paige on the floor all tied and asleep. Emily softly takes the piece of tape off of Paige's mouth.**

**Emily:** Paige wake up it's me Emily.

**Paige:** Emily, OH thank goodness you're here.

**Emily:** Are you okay are you hurt?

**Paige:** Yeah I'm fine just untie me.

**As Emily unties Paige they hear something fall to the floor.**

**Paige:** what was that?

**Emily:** who's there?

**Emily searches for a light when she finds it she sees 2 other people tied up and that was toby and Caleb.**

**Emily:** Toby Caleb are you guys okay?

**Emily unties both Toby and Caleb and they all sit in a small corner**

**Paige:** Emily how did you know I was here?

**Emily:** You texted me remember?

**Paige:** No I didn't I couldn't even move.

**Toby:** Then it must have been "A".

**They hear someone open the basement door they all huddled up into the corner so they wouldn't be seen but it didn't work. All of a sudden a dark hooded figure grabs Emily and holds a knife up to her neck.**

**Paige:** Let go of her.

**Paige tackled the hooded figure. The fight didn't last long. Emily screamed when Paige hit the ground. "A" stabbed Paige 3 times before leaving.**

**Emily:** Oh my god Paige!

**Caleb: **Toby what do us do?!

**Toby: **Get a cloth and apply pressure, I'll call 911!

**Emily: **Paige everything is going to be okay I promise the police are on their way.

Paige just nods in response and slowly becomes unconscious.


End file.
